User talk:Web Metz
Welcome Hi, welcome to PokeTech Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PokeTech page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShiningCrobat (Talk) 23:21, June 7, 2011 Ability list numbered #'Adaptability' #'Aftermath' #'Air Lock' #'Analytic' #'Anger Point' #'Anticipation' #'Arena Trap' #'Bad Dreams' #'Battle Armor' #'Big Pecks' #'Blaze' #'Chlorophyll' #'Clear Body' #'Cloud Nine' #'Color Change' #'Compound Eyes' #'Contrary ' #'Cursed Body' #'Cute Charm' #'Damp ' #'Dark Art ' #'Defeatist' #'Defiant' #'Download ' #'Drizzle ' #'Drought ' #'Dry Skin' #'Early Bird' #'Effect Spore ' #'Filter ' #'Flame Body ' #'Flare Boost' #'Flash Fire ' #'Flower Gift ' #'Focus ' #'Forecast ' #'Forewarn ' #'Freezing Point' #'Friend Guard' #'Frisk' #'Gather' #'Gluttony ' #'Guts ' #'Harvest' #'Haunt ' #'Healer' #'Heat Proof' #'Heavy Metal' #'Honey Gather' #'Huge Power' #'Hustle' #'Hydration' #'Hyper Cutter' #'Ice Body' #'Illuminate ' #'Illusion' #'Immunity ' #'Imposter' #'Infiltrator' #'Inner Focus' #'Insomnia' #'Intimidate' #'Iron Barbs' #'Iron Fist' #'Justified' #'Keen Eye ' #'Klutz' #'Landslide' #'Last Chance' #'Leaf Guard' #'Levitate' #'Light Metal' #'Lightningrod' #'Limber ' #'Liquid Ooze ' #'Mach Speed' #'Magic Bounce' #'Magic Guard' #'Magma Armor' #'Magnet Pull' #'Marvel Scale' #'Mind Mold' #'Minus' #'Mold Breaker' #'Moody' #'Motor Drive' #'Mountain Peak' #'Moxie' #'Multiscale' #'Multitype' #'Mummy' #'Natural Cure' #'No Guard ' #'Normalize-' #'Oblivious' #'Overcharge' #'Overcoat' #'Overgrow' #'Own Tempo' #'P -' #'Pickpocket' #'Pickup ' #'Plus' #'Poison Heal' #'Poison Point' #'Poison Touch' #'Prankster' #'Pressure' #'Pure Blooded' #'Pure Power' #'Quick Feet' #'Rain Dish' #'Rattled' #'Reckless' #'Regenerator' #'Rivalry' #'Rock Head' #'Rough Skin' #'Run Away' #'Sand Force' #'Sand Rush' #'Sand Stream' #'Sand Veil' #'Sap Sipper' #'Scrappy' #'Serene Grace' #'Shadow Tag' #'Shed Skin' #'Sheer Force' #'Shell Armor' #'Shield Dust' #'Simple' #'Skill Link' #'Slow Start' #'Sniper ' #'Snow Cloak ' #'Snow Warning' #'Solar Power' #'Solid Rock' #'Soundproof' #'Speed Boost' #'Static ' #'Stall' #'Steadfast' #'Stench' #'Sticky Hold' #'Storm Drain' #'Sturdy' #'Suction Cups' #'Super Luck' #'Swarm' #'Swift Swim ' #'Synchronize' #'Tangled Feet' #'Technician' #'Telepathy' #'Teravolt' #'Thick Fat' #'Tinted Lens' #'Torrent' #'Toxic Boost' #'Trace' #'Truant' #'Turboblaze' #'Unaware ' #'Unbreakable' #'Unburden' #'Unnerve' #'Venom ' #'Victory Star' #'Vital Spirit' #'Volt Absorb' #'Water Absorb' #'Water Veil' #'Weak Armor' #'White Smoke' #'Wonder Guard' #'Wonder Skin' #'Zen Mode' Pokemon Healing Powers Self Targeting Center Bug * - Center Flying * - Center Normal * - Center * - Center * - Center * - Center * - Center * - Center Water * - Center Coat Ally Targeting Normal * - Center * - Center * - Center Grass * - Battle Coat * - Center Psychic * - Center (knock self out) * - Center (Multiple Allies) * - Center (knock self out) Draining Attacks Grass * - At-Will * - Battle * - Center * - Center * - EOT Psychic * - EOT Bug * - EOT Heal or Damage Normal * - Battle. Aveages two pokemon's hp. * - EOT. 25% chance of healing. 75% of damaging. Abilities * - Rainy regains 1/8 HP per turn. Water Moves heal 25% damage. * - Haling regains 1/16 per turn. * - Rainy regains 1/16 per turn. * - Regenerator can heal 1/4 hp per hour. * - While Poisoned, regain 1/8 per turn. * - Electric moves heal 50% damage. * - Water moves heal 50% damage.